


Foolin' Around

by KissMeDeadly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katie comes home early after her date with Chris is cut short, she catches the boys in a far more intimate position than they probably want her to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolin' Around

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  A/N: This story is my attempt at filling this prompt  <http://lure-prompts.livejournal.com/36151.html>.  Thanks to RhiannonHero for being my beta.

 

“Do you want to come in?” Reid asked, looking into Luke’s eyes.  Reid watched as Luke looked back and forth between him and the door to the apartment he shared with Katie.  

 

“Uh….” 

 

“Katie’s not home.  She and Doogie went to a cabin or something for the weekend.”  

 

He watched a smile slowly cross Luke’s face as he said, “Yes, I’d love to come in.” 

 

Reid barely had the door closed before he pushed Luke up against it and kissed him.  He felt Luke’s tongue slide across his bottom lip, seeking entry.  He parted his lips allowing Luke’s tongue to dance with his.  Breaking the kiss, breathing hard,  he guided Luke into his bedroom, not even bothering to close the door, he pulled at Luke’s tee shirt.   Throwing it off to the side, he started sucking on Luke’s neck as Luke worked to get the buttons on Reid’s shirt undone.   Luke’s hands caressed  his chest as he  walked Luke  backwards toward the bed. He climbed over Luke and pulled out a few condoms and the bottle of lube from the bedside table before kissing Luke again.

 

Reid left a trail of kisses and bites as he moved down Luke’s chest, stomach and inner thighs.  

 

 

“Reid”  Luke moaned. 

 

He licked along the vein on Luke’s cock before taking just the head in his mouth. Luke gasped. He swirled his tongue around the head before starting to bob his head up and down Luke’s length.  He felt Luke’s hands in his hair as he swallowed around Luke, deep throating him. He felt Luke start to tense so he pulled off, kissing his way back up and taking Luke’s mouth giving him time to come off the edge.   

 

They kissed for several minutes, Luke groaned into his mouth as Luke’s body began to squirm against him, before Reid started  back down Luke’s body, slower this time, lingering in  Luke’s sensitive places, making Luke arch and writhe.  He left a hickey on Luke’s hip before continuing down to his inner thighs, he passed by Luke’s cock this time, pausing to momentarily lick and suck on Luke’s balls before moving to his hole. Luke’s hips buck, his hands move to Luke’s hips to hold him in place.

 

  His tongue slowly circles Luke’s hole a few times before pushing in. 

 

“Reid” Luke growls. He licked and sucked, pushing Luke’s leg up so his knee came to his chest allowing him more access,  he pushed one finger into Luke’s saliva-coated hole. Luke’s body pushed against him, trying to take him farther in. Slowly he moved in and out a few times before adding another finger and scissoring them to open Luke up.

 

“Fuck, Reid.”  Luke whined.

 

Feeling Luke tense again, his muscles clenching around Reid’s fingers, he pulled back to allow Luke to back off the edge.  

 

Reid was having fun, and he planned to take his time. Katie was gone. They had all night.

 

*** 

 

Katie’s evening hadn’t gone so well. Two hours after leaving Oakdale for their romantic weekend, Chris had gotten an emergency page regarding one of his critical patients, and as she and Luke were always saying to each other, patients come first. It had all seemed too depressing to stay without Chris, so Katie had returned home, deciding to leave Jacob with Margo. Just because the romantic weekend was off the table, it didn’t mean that she couldn’t have a nice night alone. 

 

She’d opened a bottle of wine and turned on her IPod before opening her laptop, planning to work on that new book she was writing. At least someone was getting some action, even if they were just characters in a book.

She lost track of time, yawning, she looked at the clock,  surprised to find that it was so late. Already two in the morning. She should go to sleep, but she was thirsty, and if she didn’t want a hang-over, she knew she should get a glass of water. On her way to way to the kitchen, she noticed that Reid’s bedroom door is open.  She thought nothing of it until she noticed that his light was on.

  _How odd. Reid doesn’t leave lights on when he leaves for work.  Oh well, he must have been paged in for an emergency and just forgot in his haste._   She thought to herself.  She walked toward his room, intending to turn the light out when she saw that Reid was in fact home and…

 

_Oh god!_ He’d brought home a guy and they were having sex.  She quickly and quietly pressed herself against the wall so they wouldn’t see her. She briefly wondered who Reid possibly could have found to bring home since the only gay men she knew  aside from Reid were Luke and Noah.   She knew  Reid had a thing for Luke even if he wouldn’t admit it but as far as she knew Luke was still trying to get back with Noah.  Personally she didn’t understand it, if she had to choose between Reid and Noah, the choice would be easy, but the heart wants what the heart wants, the romantic side of her reasoned, and, of course, there was a good possibility that Reid had not revealed his feelings to Luke.   Suddenly the sound of moaning pulled her out of her head.

 

“Oh God, Reid.”

 

_Wait a damn minute! I recognize that voice._ She thought as she inched closer and got a good view of both Reid and his partner.

 

_Well, I guess Reid did reveal his feelings to Luke.  Good for you Reid, you deserve to be happy and not work so damn much.  Oh god, that’s hot._ From where she’s standing, she can see a very naked Reid.

 

_“Good for you, Luke. Damn. That’s yummy.”_  She thinks as her gaze travels down Reid’s body.  His back is to her but a mirror she placed when she decorated the room  reveals his front too.  She can also see a good portion of a very naked Luke and….

 

_Damn he’s hot too. What a girl wouldn’t do to get between those too right about now.  Wow._   She  knew it was a bit weird standing here watching Luke, whom she  thought of as a nephew, having sex with her roommate. She reminded herself that  they’re not really related, only by marriage.  Emotionally she felt the green eyed monster poking its head around as she eyed Reid’s six pack and wondered how in god’s name he stayed so damn fit when he ate the way he did.   Physically she felt herself getting wet as she watched the two men fuck.   She had no idea how long she’d stood there but she watched Reid’s pace grow frantic and his arm start to jerk, probably jerking Luke off.  She couldn’t see Luke’s lower half given her position in the hallway and Reid’s position over Luke but she heard Luke warn Reid that he was coming, and then  Luke moaned as the part of his stomach and chest was covered in jizz. 

 

“Aw, fuck.  Luke,” she heard Reid say. She could hear their skin slapping together and finally Reid’s body tensed with his own orgasm.   Knowing the show was over,  Katie started to inch closer to her room, trying to stay as quiet as she could.  She was about to step into her room when she heard Reid say something.  She inched back toward his room, straining to hear what was being said.  She knew it wasn’t any of her business, but she already admitted to being a nosy busybody, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t already seen and heard things that she wasn’t supposed to see tonight. 

 

“….love you, Luke.” 

 

“I love you too.”  She heard Luke whisper.  She watched as Reid cleaned them up a bit before laying with his head on Luke’s chest, and as they turned their heads to kiss again before Luke reached  up to turn out the light.   Confident they wouldn’t see her with the light out, she headed back to her room, the confessions of love replaying in her mind.

 

_Awww, I knew Reid had feelings for Luke but damn I didn’t know they were that serious. Huh, well Reid deserves it. That man works way too hard and deals with way too much stress. He deserves to be loved and to have someone really care about him, and of course Luke’s perfect for him, the type who will want to take care of him. I really hope he lets him and doesn’t let those pesky guards or that Texas sized ego get in the way._  

In that moment, she had to blink away the moisture in her eyes as memories of when she and Brad fell in love flooded her mind.  Getting into her bed, she realized that watching Luke and Reid had left her wet and horny with no Chris.  

 

Slipping out of her PJ bottoms, and grabbing her vibrator from the bedside drawer, she allowed her mind to bring back the images of Reid and Luke and imagined herself between them in the dirtiest way possible. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her moans as she brought herself to climax.

 

*** 

 

The sound of a baby crying woke Luke up from a very dirty dream.  He blinked several times as he woke up and remembered where he was.  Katie and Reid’s apartment.  Reid’s bedroom. In Reid’s bed, in his arms.  He smiled at the memory before he remembered that Katie’s not supposed to be here but on a romantic weekend with Chris so why was Jacob here and who was with him?

 

“Reid.  Reid.  Wake up.” He whispers, shaking  him gently.  “Hmm?” Reid said, opening his eyes.

 

“I thought you said Katie was out of town for the weekend.”  

 

“She is. Go back to sleep.”  

 

Luke shook Reid again. “Then why is Jacob here?” Luke asked.  

 

It looked like Reid was going to ignore the question until the sound of Jacob crying registered in his half-asleep state.  His eyes popped open as he sat up and saw that the bedroom door was shut which neither he nor Luke did in their haste to….. His thoughts trailed off.

 

“Shit.  She must have come home early.  She told me she was going to be gone all weekend.” 

 

“What do we do?”  Luke asked, Reid heard the change in Luke’s voice.  Luke was panicking or embarrassed or something he couldn’t discern at the moment.

 

“Well, my guess is we go out there.”

 

“What? We can’t go out there.”  Luke said. 

 

“Why not? It smells like she’s making breakfast and she obviously knows you’re here. She shut the bedroom door since neither of us bothered to do it last night.”  

 

“Oh my god! Do you think she heard us or saw us? We didn’t bother to close the door or adjust the sound level since we thought we were alone.” 

 

“Does it really matter? Unless you’re going to hide out in here until she goes to work? Which,  since she knows you’re here, is going to seem weird, don’t you think? Never mind that we live in this ridiculously small town and you’ll run into Katie everywhere, so don’t you think it’d be easier and much less embarrassing, which is what I’m assuming is the issue here, to go ahead and face the music? Besides maybe she got home really early this morning after we fell asleep and didn’t actually hear us.”  

 

Listening to Reid babble calms him as he realizes they are both freaking out. “Reid, you’re babbling.”

 

“Is it freaking you out?”

 

“No.  Are you freaking out?”

 

“Why would I be freaking out?” Reid scoffed.

 

“Because you told me you loved me last night.  Did you mean it?”  Luke asked, watching as Reid averted his eyes.  

 

Luke’s stomach churned. Is Reid averting his eyes because he didn’t mean it and he doesn’t want to embarrass me? Or did he mean it, and he’s freaking out because he’s not sure if I did? 

 

“Yes.  Did you ?” Reid asked tentatively, bringing his gaze back to Luke’s eyes.

 

“Yes.”  

 

Reid smiled and Luke felt it like a burst of joy in his chest.

 

“You’re right. It doesn’t matter if Katie heard us or not,” Luke conceded. "If she knows I’m here then the reason is glaringly obvious and since we’re both single, consenting adults it’s not a problem.”  

 

Smiling again, Reid leaned over to kiss him. When the kiss broke, Reid said, “Let’s go see what she’s making for breakfast.” 

 

***

 

Once they were dressed, they headed out of the room to find Katie sitting in the kitchen eating a plate of pancakes.

 

“Good morning guys, want some pancakes?”  Katie asked.   

 

Reid looked at Katie, who was blushing, then to Luke, who thankfully hadn’t seemed to notice.    Reid realized that Katie couldn’t meet his eyes….

 

_Oh yeah, she heard something. Damn it. Well there isn’t anything I can do about it now, but, dear god, Katie please get it together before Luke notices.  
_  

“Sorry, I’ve got to run.” Luke said.

 

“Okay. Maybe next time.” Katie said. 

 

He followed Luke to the door, cupped Luke’s face, and kissed him gently before promising to call him later. Closing the door behind him, Reid turned back to Katie. 

 

“I’m guessing the reason you can’t look at me is that you heard us last night?” Katie nodded.

 

“Sorry, we thought we were alone. I’m guessing things didn’t go well with Doogie?”

 

“He got an emergency page.” 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“I’m okay, it’ annoying, sure but what can you do?” He heard the rustle of the newspaper as he fixed himself a plate. Sitting down, he noticed she was looking at the classified ads. 

 

“ What are you looking for?” He asked.

 

“Apartments.”

 

“Why? You have a perfectly good apartment, I’m the one who should be looking for apartments.” 

 

“Actually this apartment isn’t good for me, but it’d be perfect for you.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I want a fresh start with Chris. There are just too many memories of Brad and the life we shared together here for that.” 

 

 “But I’ll miss you.”

 

 “N’aw, you’ll be fine. Look at you, owning up to having feelings! I’m proud of ya, Reid. You’re a good man.”

 

Not knowing how to respond, he simply dug into his pancakes while Katie went back to perusing the classifieds. 

 It’ll be strange without Katie and the kid here. No baby crying at three am, no baby toys to cock-block him and Luke… hmmm, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He thought as he looked around, seeing all the places he could fuck Luke with no chance of someone walking in on them. 

 

 No this wouldn’t be so bad at all 

  



End file.
